Trying
by Alilla Unique
Summary: Isabella's known rebellious Alec for years, especially after being very close to Jane for a long time. Things change as years pass and the words 'friends with benefits' never was meant so signify more. One-Shot.


**Trying**

_**An Alec and Bella One-shot.**_

Isabella is **fourteen **years old when she has her first hangover. It is a late Saturday night and she is having a sleepover with her best friend, Jane. Inconveniently, her twin brother is also in the house.

Alec is known in school for his cold façade and his reputation, which is being one of the most popular kids in high school. He is tall, and has his sister's dark brown hair and light blue eyes. They share the same sarcasm as well. Only, Alec -being one of the school's biggest jocks -is much more cockier and self-confident. Jane is just there to yell at him and snap.

The twin brothers' parents are out for the whole weekend and, stupidly enough, left Alec in charge. Isabella is surprised when he doesn't just straight out invite the whole school into the mansion and host a party. Instead, he slowly walks down the house stairs and stares at Isabella with that cruel gleam in his eyes.

"Hello, Isabella." He greets in his silky voice, faking surprise at seeing her. Isabella snorts and Jane rolls her own eyes.

"God, Alec. Don't pretend I haven't been talking about this day for the past week."

Alec turns to Jane and smiles. "Excuse me, Jane. I was just pleased."

The whole afternoon Jane and Isabella watch cheesy romance movies -which Jane had claims to have to be important in a sleepover- until Alec decides to join them and launches himself on the couch, rather closely to Isabella's side considering the sofa is extremely long, and makes them let him put a couple of horror movies on at 8:00 pm. Jane ends up shrieking various times and Isabella flinches, but manages to laugh at how ridiculous some movie scenes seem. Alec, on the other hand, laughs the whole time.

Two hours later the three are bored and Alec quickly disappears into the darkness of the stairs that lead towards the basement and returns with a bottle of Vodka in hand, a smug smile is placed on his lips as he raises an eyebrow and waits for their reaction.

Isabella feels stupid when she is the first to reply by snatching the bottle from his hands and taking a few gulps straight from the bottle. Alec laughs at her eagerness and wraps an arm around her waist, steadying her as she begins to stumble and the effects of the alcohol take result.

Soon enough everything fades to black and she wakes up the next morning with a horrible pounding in her head and some screeching coming from her brain. The aftermath makes her dizzy and she hisses as a groan comes from beside her. She tries to remember what happened the night before as she takes in the sight before her, of Jane beside her and Alec nowhere to be seen.

She can only recall bits and pieces. Of somehow Alec's other jock friend, Edward Cullen, arriving at the house and starting a very heated make-out session with Jane and the feeling of someone's delicate lips pressing onto her own. She winces as she realizes she had gotten a hickey. She unconsciously places a hand over the wound. She desperately hopes it wasn't Edward, she'd kill herself. Though, she's pretty sure his lips were attached to Jane's the whole night.

She hears Jane croak out her name and Isabella tries not to wince at the sudden noise.

"What time is it?" Jane asks. Isabella opens her mouth to reply but someone beats her to it.

"Noon." Alec says as he jogs down the stairs. Jane complains about her hangover and Isabella hisses for her to _shut the fuck up. _Alec chuckles and disappears into the large kitchen. Jane sighs and refuses to sit up, glad that Alec was nice enough to close the damn curtains preventing sunrays from entering.

Alec walks back in and gives a cup of orange juice to Jane, who begins chugging it down immediately. He hands a second cup to Isabella and she takes it gratefully. She doesn't think much as she feels his fingers curl around a strand of her dark hair and continues drinking. Alec leaves with a small laugh as he walks back to his room. Laughing at an inside joke of his, is seems.

**~.~.~**

By the time the twins turn **fifteen **Alec had begun to abandon his popular crew to hang out with Isabella, Jane and a couple of others. Edward didn't mind, since he now had a reason to talk to Jane more often.

Being the type of person she is, Isabella started to feel guarded when Alec was near, because it wasn't normal for someone as detached as Alec to one day not care a shit about his sister's friend and the next ask -no, _demand- _to have the seat next to Isabella in everyday in lunch and the three classes they had together.

It wasn't normal for that shit to happen and Isabella will glare at Alec if she fucking wants to.

**~.~.~**

Isabella Marie Swan is **sixteen** and she still hasn't had her first kiss. So when she's at Jane's house and Jane asks about her date with Mike Newton -friendly popular guy who just wants to get into her pants-, she tells Jane she hadn't gotten kissed by Mike (and refused to tell her it was because Mike is an idiotic boy who was had eyes for Isabella since they were in first grade and Isabella stopped his lips from meeting hers last night).

Jane had just rolled her eyes. "For God's Sake, Isa!" She says, "When was the last fucking time you've had some lip accion!"

Isabella pursed her lips. "I haven't gotten kissed ,Jane. Ever."

Jane stares at her with wide eyes and her mouth wide open. Isabella doesn't mention the lips moving on hers two years ago when they had gotten drunk. A bitter laugh echos through the hall behind them and Isabella thinks they'll never live it down now that Alec has heard.

…**One Day Later...**

"Isabella."

She hears her name and she turns around slowly only to find Alec leaning on the wall behind her with a smirk on his face. She arches an eyebrow.

"Yes? When is Jane fucking getting here?"

Jane told her to wait her in her house while she goes out for a while to some place. Two hours pass and she is starting to think Jane is never going to show up. It _is_ her own house and it's not as if Jane has many things to do.

Alec stares at her. "Nowhere near soon." He replies uncaringly.

Isabella sighs. "Then what the hell am I doing here?"

He suddenly walks forward and once he gets close she backs away with every step forward he takes, until her back is pressed against the wall. "What?" She breathes, her eyes slightly wide. He doesn't laugh at her vulnerability like she thinks he would but instead leans nearer with his arm resting over her head. His lips press against her ear.

"You've never kissed anyone, Isabella?" He whispers. His voice goes straight through her skull and she resists a shiver. Slowly, she shakes her head and frowns as she feels a smile form across his lips against her earlobe.

"We can fix that."

Isabella doesn't feel guilty as her lips press against her best friend's brother's and his lips slide down to her throat. She thinks his lips feel familiar.

**~.~.~**

It's like their dirty little secret. Every time Jane isn't home and Alec calls Isabella. **Seventeen **year old Isabella never responds, just drives calmly straight to the house after her shift at the most packed wardrobe shop in the mall. There, Alec sits serenely looking through the channels of the wide screen television on the couch. She plays along and sits next to him. All it takes is a smile and whisper into his ear. His eyes turn dark and soon he's fucking her on the floor or wherever they manage to get to.

They aren't really anything. They have never discussed a real relationship and Isabella rather not bring it up. They still argue and once she even plunged her fist into his jaw. But it'd all come back to the same thing. Her mouth around his dick and soon his cock in her entrance.

Friends with benefits, as some would say.

Jane doesn't suspect a thing and Isabella has completely forgotten how much it hurt the first time she had sex.

The slow gentle moves of Alec of the time she lost her virginity to the worst person possible.

…**Time Passes…**

Jane has been very busy the last couple of months. She barely talks to Isabella anymore except for a quick smile and hello before running eagerly to find Edward (her newest obsession -AKA boyfriend-) in the school hallway or arriving frantically at her house where Isabella is waiting for her for the promised movie night and 'best friend day' time. Jane sends her an regretful and pitiful smile and promises that later, because she promised Edward she'd meet him in a café.

Isabella pretends not to care but once after time in bed with Alec she had accidentally let a tear escape at the loss of her best friend and snapped at Alec once he asked what was wrong. He didn't argue or snap back though, but simply smiled sadly at her and wrapped his arms around her bare waist. 'It's not worth it.' He had whispered into her ear.

She is grateful he didn't use pathetic words of comfort such as _'It'll be alright' _because they both know it is a lie.

**~.~.~**

Jane ignores Isabella now completely. It has been exactly one week since Isabella's **eighteenth **birthday and Jane had not even said a simple hello. She doesn't look in Isabella's way when she's walking around with Edward's hand on her ass or ever talks to Alec. Not even when they're at their house, as Alec had deciphered. She'd rather stand up to get the container of sugar across the very large table then ask Alec to pass it.

"She just isn't the same," Alec says. "She's _not _my sister."

Isabella purses her lips and nods as she stares across the cafeteria to where his sister sits in the jock/cheerleader slut table, laughing and flipping her long hair over her shoulder. "She's not Jane."

~Instead of Jane, Alec was there when she got her first tattoo, holding her hand tightly (_'Indifference or Disinterest' _printed on her upper arm).

Jane was not there when Isabella sweated out of nerves before her driving test, but instead Alec who had just wrapped his arm around her shoulders and squeezed, telling her that she was sure to pass and to calm down.

It wasn't Jane who wrapped a cloth around her bleeding hand when Isabella has slammed her fist into the bathroom mirror with tears streaming down her face. Or Jane who grabbed tweezers and delicately took the glass out of her large wound. Alec just kissed her forehead and breathed out an _'Oh, Isabella.'_

Jane doesn't exist anymore. There is no such thing as 'best friend nights', nor has there ever been. It's not about having sex with Alec either. Lately they have not been in the mood anymore. Instead it's just about watching a 'The 70's Show' marathon on TV until 2:00 of the next morning, both huddling into a large blanket.

Isabella doesn't even think as she rests her head on his shoulder as the characters on the screen blur into a stir of movements. She gets her senses back when she feels his hand rest on her hip. Quickly, she puts her head back and stares at the screen, not really paying attention to the show anymore.

Friends with benefits. Noting more.

**~.~.~**

It's worse. Besides the fact that yesterday Jane had purposely bumped her shoulder against Isabella's in the hall and sneered before walking away, Isabella found herself falling for the completely wrong person.

It wasn't possible. Isabella had quickly looked away and stared at the ground the next time Alec took his shirt off in front of her to change from his sport clothes. It was ridiculous considering she had seen him millions of times completely bare. She doesn't know why she had just gave him a quick smile and a 'Nothing' when he raised an eyebrow and asked.

…

…

It hurt. When Isabella walks into school the next day and finds him pressed into the wall by a fake blonde bimbo named Lauren, her plastic eyelashes batting up at him before their lips connect. Alec's lips move up Lauren's cheek and he whispers something in her ear which makes her giggle. Isabella thought it was something Alec only did with _her, _and no one else.

She shouldn't feel betrayed considering you can't lose what you never had. They were never dating. Apparently never will either.

She sprints into the girls' bathroom before he has the chance to see her and sinks to the floor, her eyes stinging and threatening to spill tears. It is too soon in the morning to cry but that doesn't stop little droplets from running down her cheeks. She closes her eyes and takes a shaky breath in.

The sound of the door opening fills the lonely bathroom and Isabella doesn't bother to cover her blotchy red eyes or hide, or even open her eyes. She only peers up when the clinking of tall heels halt in front of her. There, in the tightest skirt and the most revealing tank top, stands an emotionless Jane. She looks down at Isabella almost as is her ex-best friend is the most disgusting thing out there.

Jane shakes her head and sighs before saying something Isabella recalled from when they were eight. "I told you he'd break your heart." Jane always knew.

**~.~.~**

Alec goes to Isabella's last class to walk with her to the cafeteria -since he didn't even see her in the morning- and is confused when he sees the classroom empty. He decides to walk alone to the tables and would most likely see Isabella already seated at their table.

He is walking through the main hall when he sees two figures in a corner. Hesitantly, he turns and is surprised when he sees Isabella's pressed against the wall, Demetri's lips on her neck sucking and biting. Demetri's hands are firm on her waist and her arms clasped behind his neck. Isabella seems to feel his gaze and opens her eyes, biting her lower lip as she notices Alec. She smiles sadly and shrugs, not pushing Demetri away like she used to when he wouldn't leave her alone -and also when Alec would come to the rescue-.

Alec's face is impassive and gives her a short nod before continuing to walk towards the lunchroom doors, saying nothing at all.

Isabella sighs and shakes her head, ignoring Demetri's blonde hair on her chin and his lips on her shoulders. It was stupid to ever think Alec would care.

**Review for the hostility of Alec.**

**-Alex**


End file.
